Toy Story Movie Night
by Rainbow-Bubbles24
Summary: When Ichigo gets toy story 3 in the mail from his family, he has to explain to the group of shinigami that are living at his house what Toy Story is. And at that moment, my OC get's the idea for a Movie Night. K for childish movies.


**Me: Hi people! I just got this random idea for this fanfiction when I watched Toy Story 3... It was so depressing.**

**Candy: -sighs- My god. Seriously...**

**Bleach Characters: Toy... Story... 3?**

**Me: -jerks head up- My god! They haven't seen Toy Story!**

**Candy: -facepalm- That's the whole reason that you are writing this fanfiction!**

**Toshiro: Is the authoress that dunce? -gets hit- Ow!**

**Me: Hell no. Anyway! Magic Disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I disclaim bleach in all ways however I CLAIM Candy Kagamine. In my fanfiction _Candy Cane SweetHeart_, you can read all about her. **

**Candy: Blah Blah Blah... ONWARD WITH THE STORY! **

**Everyone: Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Toy Story and IDEA

A group of four female's and five male's were on a front porch eating ice cream. It was a beautiful day outside and they had nothing better to do. The names for the female's were Candy Kagamine, Rukia Kuchiki, Momo Hinamori, and Rangiku Matsumoto. The name's for the male's were Toshiro Hitsugaya, Ichigo Kurosaki, Renji Abarai, Ikkaku Madareme, and Yumichika Ayasegwa. Ichigo was busy searching through the DVD's his sisters' and dad had sent him since he had his own place that was far from them. Candy was staring at the clouds with Momo and Rukia, pointing out all the childish objects. Ikkaku was falling asleep and Yumichika was checking his messages on his phone. Renji and Toshiro were still eating their ice cream and Rangiku... was asleep. Ichigo then smiled.

"Boo yah! They sent me it!",Ichigo exclaimed. Candy looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What?",Candy asked. Ichigo held up a case that was labeled 'Toy Story 3'."Toy Story 3?"

"What's... Toy Story?",asked Rukia, blinking. Ichigo gasped slightly.

"I used to watch it as a kid.",Ichigo said."But there's Toy Story, Toy Story 2, and now... Toy Story 3... I have the first two in the entertainment room..."

"So?",said everyone.

"You never explained to us what Toy Story is, strawberry.",Candy said, rolling onto her stomach. "Definition please?"

Ichigo sighed."If I must...",Ichigo said."Toy Story is a movie that was made in 1995 by Disney Pixar. It tells a story from a toy's point of view. The kid in the movie – Andy – has a bunch of toys he plays with, including his most favorite... Cowboy Woody. Woody is the leader of the toys and yet, when Andy get's a new toy named Buzz... Woody becomes jealous of Buzz because he was popular with his league of toys. Toy Story may involve toys... but it is a movie that anybody can enjoy from babies to even elder's. It is filled with Action and Drama... and even some humor and romance."

"And you know all of this from the top of your mind?",said Ikkaku, opening his eye's. Rangiku was wide-awake now and she had listened in. Ichigo nodded.

"Of course. I am a fan of Toy Story.",Ichigo answered."So I would remember the definition of Toy Story."

"Okay...",said everyone. Candy looked at everyone.

"Hey, I have an idea...",Candy said with a smile. Everyone looked at her.

"What?",said Renji. Ichigo looked at her as well.

"Why don't we have a movie night?",Candy asked.

"That's a great idea. That we can watch the three Toy Story movies.",Ichigo said."when shall we do it though?"

"Hm...",Rangiku thought. Everyone thought for a while.

"How about Friday night?",Yumichika suggested. Everyone turned their heads towards him."It isn't a school night and we have nothing better to do."

"That's four days from now...",whined Candy and Momo.

"So? You guys can wait.",Renji said. Candy and Momo pouted."Those two are too much alike."

"Big time.",Toshiro mumbled and stood up."I'm going to go take a shower."

"You do that.",Candy said, giggling. Toshiro sighed and went inside the house. Ichigo smiled and stretched.

"I better get started on lunch then.",Ichigo said, standing up. Everyone else stood too."Tomorrow I'll go shopping for snacks and soda."

"Don't forget bean bag chairs!",Rukia said."We need something comfortable!"

"If it's too comfortable, we'll fall asleep.",Ikkaku said.

"And if it's too hard, we won't want to watch it.",Yumichika added. Ichgio sighed.

"Yea yea. Candy, bring the dvd's to the entertainment room please.",Ichigo said. Candy nodded and grabbed the box.

_'Four days...till the Toy Story Movie Night...'_,everyone thought at the same time. It was going to be perfect.

* * *

**Me: Wow, I never wrote this type of story before...**

**Candy: You only wrote two stories you moron. -_-'**

**Me: Hey! Don't call me a moron! **

**Candy: Tch. -_-* Anyway, review people. The authoress needs idea's for snacks and drink names. She's not that smart.**

**Me: No I am not. What do you expect from a sophomore in high school, hm?**

**Candy: Not much I guess... BUT ANYWAY. Like I said before... review. -_-**

**Me: And thank you for reading! ^^**


End file.
